


Ambrose's punishment

by Voidtourist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidtourist/pseuds/Voidtourist
Summary: Ambrose had been a bad boy... so father blackwood needs to punish him. father blackwood does not likewhining while being punished. ambrose is not good at following orders.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Ambrose Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic pls don't shred me to pieces. Not native English speaker so sorry abt all the mistakes

He had messed up. Truly messed up. Ambrose had astral projected to meet Luke in their favorite cafe.  
Usually it worked, this time he got caught. Luckily, not by the sparrows, but unfortunately, by The High Priest Blackwood  
himself. Luke and he were staring lovingly into each other’s eyes, when Father Blackwood  
appeared.  
Ambrose noticed his lover's frightened gaze and turned to look behind him. Father Blackwood  
stared at him, his clawed hands gripping tightly his cane. Father Blackwood's furious, yet still cold eyes  
seemed to burn holes through Ambrose's skull. 

The warlock humiliatingly screamed - and returned to his body. He rose, legs shaking. His breath ran  
ragged, as he blew out the candles. Mumbling calming mantra to himself, he went downstairs to brew a  
cup of tea. In the stairs he crossed paths with Sabrina and jumped. The girl looked at him, smiling  
confusedly; "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah... I'm fine", Ambrose mumbled and hurried along. 

Next morning, he nervously sipped coffee while trying to avoid Aunt H's concerned looks. "Are you SURE  
you're alright?", Hilda asked. "You never drink coffee", she remarked. Ambrose nodded and failed to  
sound normal "I guess it’s going back to the Academy after my leave". Hilda frowned, but let him finally  
be. Zelda scurried to the kitchen and commanded Ambrose to come along, as they had to leave for the  
Academy.

Naturally, Father Blackwood had him called to the headmaster’s office. “Brother Spellman”, Father  
Blackwood sighed. The older man’s sharp eyes stared straight to Ambrose’s soul. “You broke your house  
arrest”, he said, calmly but Ambrose could see the disgust and hate in those eyes. Ambrose shuddered. 

“How dare you betray the coven? Me? Your dear family? The Dark Lord?”, Father Blackwood continued,  
his voice morphing into something dark.  
“I’m truly sorry, Father, I made a mistake”, Ambrose said quietly. “You do know that the sole reason you  
even are here is my mercy” Father Blackwood continued, leaning towards the young warlock. “Your  
crimes are too grave to forgive. You should be thankful to our Dark Lord that you get to have this…  
arrangement” he stated.

Ambrose could not look at his face and instead stared at his hands. If he just did  
not meet his furious gaze…  
Too late. Father Blackwood growled “Look at me, when I speak, brother Spellman” Ambrose snapped his  
head up and stared straight into Father Blackwood’s eyes. There was something different in them. 

“You have to be punished for this behavior”, Father Blackwood muttered. Ambrose’s eyes widened.  
“Perhaps a whipping will suffice”, he continued, standing up from behind his desk.  
“Yes, Father Blackwood”, Ambrose muttered. The other man grabbed his shoulder and he rose, anxiety  
flooding his senses. “Just… bend over on the chair… And praise the Unholy Lord”, he instructed,  
removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. Ambrose felt humiliated, but still lowered his trousers and  
bent over. 

Blackwood sighed and laid the first strike. Ambrose yelped and shuddered. Father blackwood clicked his tongue and said, “accept your punishment in silence, brother”. The second strike, the warlock bit his tongue and tried to keep quiet. 

3,4,5,6,7,8… Blackwood grunted. Ambrose felt something stirring inside him. Naturally, the strikes stung,  
but that was not the only feeling inside him. He tried to quiet his ever-growing small sounds he couldn't stop.

“Silence, brother Spellman”, Blackwood hissed. Ambrose shuddered as the whip struck once more… And  
once again. He could not stop the pleasure building up deep inside his groin. On the tenth strike, he felt  
it… Ambrose shuddered and came, releasing the pent-up frustration.

Father Blackwood noticed and  
immediately moved away, lifting Ambrose towards him at the same time. It was clear what had  
happened, especially when the older man turned Ambrose to face him. 

“Brother Spellman”, he muttered while staring at his condition, come dripping down his groin. “I hadn’t  
suspected YOU of enjoying this kind of activity”, he smirked. Ambrose felt the heat on his cheeks burn  
brighter. He dared not to look down from the High Priest’s burning eyes. “Yet… I must say that was  
certainly quick, I am even disappointed”, he continued, releasing his magical grip of Ambrose which  
caused him to stumble back to the chair. He groaned and closed his eyes, just for a moment to bare this  
humiliation.

He opened them startled when the High Priest nudged him with his cane, offering a  
handkerchief. It was a beautiful one – looked costly – and the young warlock stared at the piece of silk  
like eighth wonder of the world. “DO you not know how to clean yourself up?” Blackwood asked,  
irritated. Ambrose stumbled for the silk and soon realized how inadequate it was for its purpose –  
seemed like Father Blackwood just wanted to humiliate him some more. 

But looking at his superior after trying his best to wipe off the cum, not even trying to clean the chair,  
the warlock smiled at him in a puzzling way. “Keep it as a souvenir, brother”, he pronounced. Ambrose  
nodded, a desperate smile twisting his lips. Blackwood uttered a cleaning spell, and everything was rid  
of the evidence – except the silk handkerchief.  
“Thank you”, Ambrose said hoarsely.

after pulling his pants up, he was guided to the door by the Father’s hand and just as he opened the  
door, Blackwood muttered into his ear “As an experienced warlock I truly did expect so much more from  
you.” Ambrose nodded, not daring to meet his superiors face and slid out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambrose makes a deal

Ambrose Spellman was many things. A skilled warlock, a necromancer – always hiding his cousin’s secrets. But he had not thought of himself as someone who got punished… And came back for more.

But there he was, waiting before the room of Father Blackwood, at the Academy of Unseen Arts, not yet daring to knock. It was deemed unnecessary, as the door flung open on its own, seemingly inviting the young warlock in.

“Brother Spellman, do come in”, said, matter-of-factly, as if he already knew who was at the door. Ambrose clutched the silk handkerchief in his hand and stepped in.  
The dean of the academy seemed busy, surrounded by papers and various documents on his wood desk. He glanced over at Ambrose – how he mustered such a disinterested look, Ambrose could not even begin to understand – and waved his hand to invite him closer. Ambrose sat down and took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts.   
“Father Blackwood, I must confess that since we last met, I have done a great mistake”, he sighed and continued “I broke my house arrest rules and did it for such a pitiful reason too, to protect my cousin”. He tried to decipher the dark eyes of his headmaster, did he step over the line this time. “But as we’ve had our – encounter, I wondered if I could suffer the punishment of both mine and my cousin”. 

He waited, staring at his hands. Whatever the Father had in store for him he could take, but he was worried for Sabrina, who was always ready to defy the authority, even the Unholy Himself. Finally Blackwood answered, “As much as I’d love the young Spellman to suffer the fate she has brought upon herself, our Dark Lord has his own Unholy plans for her. I accept your offering”. Ambrose raised his gaze to the older man, to meet his cold, calculating eyes. “Thank you Sir, I’ll do whatever is necessary!”

“Strip”, came the first command. Ambrose knew better than to object. He was halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, when Blackwood made an annoyed sound. He muttered a spell and suddenly Ambrose’s clothes fell off him, leaving him completely naked, not particularly flattering in the harsh light of the room. Ambrose still held on to the silk handkerchief, Blackwood strode over to him, held out his hand and humiliated, Ambrose gave it to him. Father smiled at him maliciously and said, “I can give you something better this time.” Ambrose suddenly shuddered in the cold.   
Still clothed older warlock smiled, but his eyes remained cold.  
“Today your punishment is different – you mustn’t complain though, it’s better that you learn”. Ambrose was almost certain what was going to happen, he hadn’t lived for over 100 years for nothing. He remained still, trying to calm his racing heart and not to be reminded that anyone could step into the office at any moment. 

He would’ve been lying to himself if he had denied the overwhelming feeling of familiarity as Father Blackwood opened his trouser belt with a clink and took out his member, stroking it couple times to half hardness. He nodded to Ambrose who walked over in almost trance, mentally readying himself to the task. It would be a simple blowjob, something he had done countless times. Still he felt somewhat uncomfortable, as if this was his punishment, what had the Father thought of doing to Sabrina? Ambrose mentally patted himself on the back for saving Sabrina from this. 

Skillfully he took the cock in his mouth, reminding himself not to bite – something Luke liked from time to time – and took most of the length in, fighting the urge to go too fast. Blackwood was not the biggest, but enough to make him think of a strategy. Lazily he sucked on the cock and occasionally swirled his tongue on the slit, earning a groan from Blackwood, tasting his precum. His jaws had the hint of aching. Finally, older warlock decided to take the lead and gripping Ambrose’s curls, he thrust his cock all the way into his throat. Ambrose gagged for a moment, surprised but then tried his best to get accustomed to the less than rhythmic action invading his mouth and throat. Not to lie, it hurt a bit, usually his partners were gentler.

Blackwood’s breathing increased, his grunts becoming louder as he was getting closer to coming, using Ambrose’s mouth as he wished. Ambrose wished he would come soon. He’d never particularly liked giving pleasure in this way.  
Suddenly Blackwood jerked and came, spurting cum down his throat, and while re-treating, in his mouth and finally on his face, dirtying it. He seemed pleased with himself, humming as he wiped his member clean with a silk handkerchief. 

Then he turned his gaze to Ambrose, still on his knees on the plush carpet. “Go clean yourself up, Brother Spellman”, he said, not even a tremor in his voice, as he hadn’t just had an orgasm thanks to the warlocks. Ambrose wondered how he would get to a restroom without anyone seeing the evidence on his face. He felt strangely empty as he wiped his face to his underwear and re-dressed in a daze. He realized his own cock ached with want only after retreating from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt that Blackwood would do the same thing to Sabrina tho


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they fuck... Thank you for reading! You're welcome to comment!

It had become a weekly encounter, slowly morphing from just oral sex to proper intercourse. The dazed feeling that had enveloped Ambrose had slowly lifted. He did not even have a reason for his arrival now. He must admit, he enjoyed their… actions, He had kept the silk handkerchief and was ashamed of admitting but did use it to masturbate. The friction felt wonderful on his member.

“Please strip”, Blackwood said. Ambrose slowly removed his shirt, savoring the attention. He knew Blackwood did not appreciate it. “faster” he muttered, in a play like threat, but nevertheless Ambrose hastened his hands to quickly unbutton his trousers (specially chosen for this night, the perfect color for the mood), slid out of them and regarded the cold eyes of his companion, who already lied half-naked on his bed, hungrily eyeing the younger body in the dim room, only lit by the candles placed everywhere.  
He slowly walked to the bed, glad only in his underwear. “Do you need help undressing, Brother Spellman”, he asked, Ambrose smiled cockily. Slowly he pushed down his boxers, revealing his already rigid cock.  
This time it was Blackwood who performed the oral pleasure, and excellently. Ambrose bucked into his mouth, unable to control his movements, it felt amazing. He panted, petting the disheveled hair of Blackwood’s.

The cock stretched his insides, slightly hurting but feeling so, so good. He huffed, pushing back on the member, as if to catch even more of it. Blackwood chuckled. “Aren’t you eager today”, he hummed, pulling back and slamming back in, accidentally brushing his prostate. Ambrose moaned enthusiastically. He clenched his buttocks, trying to reach the most intensive feeling, the beginnings of the orgasm. The grip on his waist tightened and Blackwood kissed his ear, biting it as if to mark it. Ambrose pushed back to the other man, desperately trying to reach the maximum closeness with his partner. He was so close to coming, it hurt in the wonderful way it always did. he arched his back and grinded his buttocks to get even closer to the base... And with the final thrust of the older man’s hips he came. 

It was rare of Blackwood to kiss him, but after the fuck he lazily gave kisses to his mouth and body, as to soothe him from the after waves of the orgasm. Ambrose was not sure how to answer the gentle gesture. He lay on the marital bed of Blackwoods’ – “My wife is out of town; we won’t be disturbed” – and hazily wondered if his excuse for missing the dinner had worked. He could not exactly announce his bedmate, or perhaps even a lover to his family. No, not a lover, that was too sentimental for their arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> // ambrose truly forgot he knew magic ok???? It’s just not me forgetting lol//


End file.
